<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touch-Starved by maladroitperfervidpercussionist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841844">Touch-Starved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maladroitperfervidpercussionist/pseuds/maladroitperfervidpercussionist'>maladroitperfervidpercussionist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bubble Bath, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Massage, Protective Roger Taylor (Queen), SO MUCH FLUFF, Touch-Starved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maladroitperfervidpercussionist/pseuds/maladroitperfervidpercussionist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So this fluff-filled reader insert is for anyone struggling with touch-starvation. I know everyone will have different experiences with this, so I tried to keep it generic and I’m sorry if it doesn’t quite fit how everyone feels it; it’s more from my personal experiences. And please bare in mind that this is a work of fiction in the sense that I know touch starvation isnt a fairy-tale and isn’t just solved in one night, but for the sake of this fic working it makes sense to do it this way. I hope you enjoy the fluff!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Touch-Starved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roger had only been away a couple of months, but to you it felt like years. This was his first tour since you had been together, he always made efforts to phone you and keep in good contact; and often his soft voice at the end of the phone-line brought you to tears. You had longed to be in his arms, feel his warmth against you or his fingers running through your hair. And now, finally, he was back, and you leapt off the sofa to meet him in the hall.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Roger!” You padded along the passage in your socks to see him closing the door. He whipped round upon hearing his name, eyes locking with yours as a massive grin spread over his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y/N.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Within an instant you were enveloped in his arms, and you expected everything to fall into place as as a perfect jigsaw. But it didn’t. Something felt weird.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You slowly pulled away from the hug, only a few seconds early, and if Roger had noticed he didn’t pass comment on the matter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“God I missed you sweetheart.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You met his glinting eyes in the gloom of the corridor, and now he was no longer touching you, you could focus back on the nice fuzzy feeling that came with Roger being home.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I missed you too. Come through, I’ve got dinner all ready for you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You smiled up at him sweetly and he brought his hand to brush over your jawline, something you would usually love. Instead you shivered. Where you would have felt excited butterflies, yet again you felt strange. Roger frowned but still, said nothing. Within an instant his soft smile returned however.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sounds wonderful, I’m starving.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>—————————————————————————-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Days passed, and the both of you fell back into your usual routine around one another. You watched tv together, you would go shopping and take turns cooking. Nearly everything felt just how it used to. But there was one thing that still wasn’t right. More and more you realised that touch was becoming overwhelming for you. It wasn’t bad, but it very quickly could become too much. But one thing you were sure of was that you still loved Roger just as much as before- he still felt like home. Regardless of whatever was happening it wasn’t him that was causing the problem.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But your boyfriend was observant. He noticed how more often than not, you would be the one to pull away from hugs way sooner than you usually would. You no longer tangled legs with him when you sat together. It wasn’t like you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And Roger wasn’t one to bite his tongue, he had asked you what was wrong on multiple occasions, but you’d always shrug him off or change the subject.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It went on like this for weeks, and one morning while you were both making breakfast before work, Roger decided he’d had enough. He was going to find out what was wrong.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>——————————————————————————</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can you get the cereal for me love?” Roger was rummaging around to find some bowls, his voice muffled as he spoke into the cupboard.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah sure. Let me just…” You strained as you reached up to where it was always kept on one of the highest shelves, mainly because neither of you ate it that often. As Roger placed the bowls down, he looked up to see you balancing on your tip-toes. On instinct, he placed his hands on your waist to steady you. He startled as you flinch violently, nearly falling as you spun round with the cereal box in your clutches; looking up to see his lips drawn into a thin line of concern.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“God Rog you scared me!” You tried to laugh it off, but your boyfriend didn’t join in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Seems like I’ve been managing to do that a lot lately.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He met your eyes and you could see the seriousness in his, silently asking you to tell him what was going on. But you continued to play it off as you sat down with your bowl.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe it’s just these long shifts I’ve been doing that are making me tired, you know I can get jittery when I haven’t had enough sleep!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roger sat down opposite you at the table, and you both reached for the juice at the same time, his hand falling over yours. You twitched once more, nearly knocking the jug over if it hadn’t of been for Roger’s sharp reflexes: catching it with a flick of the wrist.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He didn’t take his hand off yours however, instead he gently but firmly wrapped it between both of his. It took a moment, but you got used to the feeling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You brought your eyes up to meet his with timid reluctance, expecting to meet a sterness in his. But instead, you were met with a gentle look, but one that you knew meant he wasn’t going to let up until he got what he wanted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sweetheart, you can’t deny that something is going on with you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You began to shake your head, ready to go against the claim, but he didn’t let you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, please, don’t do that, you can’t keep on hiding this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You didn’t try to speak this time, just bit your lip as you waited for him to continue.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Love please, it hurts me to know that something is wrong and that you are trying to deal with it alone. Let me in, tell me what’s going on.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a heavy sigh, you nodded, leaning on your elbow and putting your forehead into your free hand. Truth be told, you knew the day would come where you’d have to tell him, so after rehearsing the conversation in your head so many times, the words came surprisingly easily.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay, okay. But it’s really not a big deal. So… when you were gone, I barely saw anybody, I was always busy with work then would just come home and be alone. I didn’t really initiate physical contact with anyone for weeks on end.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your felt the grip on your hand tighten just a little.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I didn’t think much of it, until you came back. But since the first hug we had, something just felt off. I had waited ages to be close with you again, do all those things we love, but every time we try, it’s something so foreign. I wanted it to be good, I so <em>want</em>it to be good again. And it’s not you, please don’t think that it is because I promise it’s not. And it’s not like it feels bad but-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y/N stop.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You ground to a halt mid sentence, feeling slightly flushed with embarrassment at how quickly you had spiralled. You brought your hand to cover your eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry.” You managed to whisper out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Love, please look at me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You hesitantly brought your head out of your hand and met his eyes. He looked so soft and kind that you wanted to cry.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You have nothing to be sorry for okay? Nothing. This isn’t unusual at all- you’re just a little touch-starved, and it won’t last forever. I just wish you’d told me sooner sweetheart. You had me thinking I’d done something wrong.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I am sorry, I just didn’t want you thinking this was your fault.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, it is partly my fault.” Roger swallowed slowly, guilt evident in the pained expression he wore.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I should have realised how going away for so long would impact you. Next time we’ll find a way to do things differently.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No really it’s-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh uh, you can’t fight me on this love.” He broke back into a grin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Anything that allows me to see more of you is always a good thing. But I’m really glad you told me what was happening, thank you for trusting me, and I promise we’ll get you through this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You blushed slightly at his words, offering a shy but meaningful thank you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After finishing breakfast, you were the first to head for the door, with your boyfriend in tow as he wanted to say goodbye like usual.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is it alright if I uh, hug you?” He asked with uncharacteristic shyness, rubbing his shoulder under his shirt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course silly. Remember that I want to get back to enjoying these kind of things again. And it’s not that I don’t, it just doesn’t quite feel like before.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You walked forwards to be enveloped in his arms as he nuzzled into your hair. For a moment, things felt good, it was a glimpse back into how things were before, apart from the sensations were stronger and edged towards overwhelming. But it felt <em>good</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eventually, you both pulled away, and Roger noticed how you were almost giddy and slightly breathless.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, love?” He asked with a lopsided grin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah.” You breathed with a far away look in your eyes. You couldn’t quite explain it, but you got the feeling that Roger could sense what was going through your mind. He looked over you with affection as he kissed your forehead.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“See you tonight, sweetheart.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>——————————————————————————</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dumping your bag in the hall, your body ached from your long day. You could smell cooking from where you stood, all familiar flavours that made your stomach rumble. You made your way into the kitchen as your boyfriend turned to greet you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Welcome home lovie, hope you had a good day?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He held his arms open as an invitation, and you walked into them with mild hesitance. He wrapped you up slowly, taking time to let you adjust, his care and attention to make sure he didn’t overwhelm you was endearing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My day was long but pretty good thanks. What about yours?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, mine was pretty good, although Brian and I had a small row over one of the songs. All sorted now though.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You hummed into his chest, tentatively allowing yourself to feel the sensations of his firm hold. Again, it made you feel a little dizzy, but it wasn’t bad.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Doing okay in there?” You heard him joke from above as his head rested on top of yours. You leant yourself back a little to look up at him to give a reassuring smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, just testing the waters.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And how are they feeling?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After a moment, you decided on a response.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not as stormy as they were before.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At that, his face lit up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well I think we’re headed in the right direction don’t you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your both happily bumbled around as you tried and failed to help him make dinner; he insisted on doing everything for you. So together you sat down at the table and ate your food. He had made your favourite.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is delicious, thank you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re very welcome love.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You fell into an easy lull of conversation as you ate, the atmosphere he had set with candles and wine was such a sweet gesture: you teased him for letting his romantic side slip. But he knew how much you valued what he had done, although you couldn’t help but wonder what the occasion was. It wasn’t long before you found out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Love, since this morning I’ve been thinking about what we spoke about, and I was trying to think of things we could do to try and help you feel more like you did before. So I had an idea, but if you don’t want to give it a try then you can completely say no…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You paused the movement of your fork; intrigued.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I thought we could have a bath together? ‘Cause I remembered that Brian had a girl who suffered from a similar thing, and he said that taking baths together used to really help her. Do you want to give it a try tonight?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You mulled over the suggestion, the idea of the warm water was inviting, and although the whole thing did feel like quite a big deal, you wanted to give it a try.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay.” You nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really?” Roger’s eyes glinted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, I want to move through this, and a bath sounds good.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You tilted your head, confused. “For what?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For letting me to take care of you for once, I know it’s not always the easiest thing for you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You played with your fingers, feeling bashful under all the attention.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I mean it, I’m proud of you love. My brave girl.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You picked up your napkin and playfully slapped his arm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Enough of that or I’ll change my mind.” You tried to feign annoyance, but your grin gave it away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roger smirked back at you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh I think I’d still manage to convince you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>——————————————————————————</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>From next door, you heard the creak of a tap being turned off, and the stream of water dwindled to a few drops, then stopped. You didn’t move.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you nearly ready love?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As you sat on the edge of your bed in your bath robe, you weren’t sure why this was the moment you suddenly felt anxious.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Be through in a minute!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were confused as to your sudden emotional change, it wasn’t as if you didn’t like being held and touched by Roger, it was just how overwhelming everything felt that had you hesitating. The idea of the bath had sounded good at first, but being so close to him so intimately you just weren’t so-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thought you’d been swallowed up by the bed in here!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your boyfriend came bounding in, wearing his own navy bath robe that you’d bought for him last Christmas. As he took in your form, he stopped for a moment, then slowed as he took a seat on the bed beside you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you feeling a bit nervous love?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nodded, gaze pointed down to your lap.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey,” He tapped under your chin to coax you to meet his eyes, careful to not let his touch linger.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve got you, yeah? We will only go as far as what you are comfortable with, and if you want to stop, or even not do this at all, just say the word.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I want this Rog, I’m just a bit… <em>apprehensive</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s okay sweetheart. But all you have to do is be brave enough to lie back, relax, and let me take care of you. Can you be my brave girl and give it a try for me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nodded, your breaths felt heavy, but you were more in control than before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think so.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>——————————————————————————-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roger led you by a gentle hand to the bathroom, and the sight of the room made you gasp.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had placed candles on the window sill and edge of the sink, surrounding you in hue of warmth. The bath itself was filled to the brim with bubbles. You could tell that he had used your favourite bath products to whip up the concoction.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Roggie, you really are a true romantic.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe I am, but if you go telling anyone I may have to kill you, or eat you. I bet you’d taste good.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright mister cannibal.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You both giggled stupidly at each other, your shadows dancing around the walls as the candle flames flickered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right then, shall we?” Roger wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he slipped off his robe, leaving him in his underwear. He walked behind you so he could slip off your robe, tenderly gliding it off your arms before hanging them both on the back of the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You weren’t sure why, but you felt shy to be in front of your boyfriend in your underwear. You supposed it had been a while since you had been naked with one another.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Penny for your thoughts?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You bit your lip, slowly lifting your eyes to meet his as he stood in front of you. It only took a millisecond for his to flood with understanding.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How about I get undressed first, then you take off yours and slip into the bath without me looking?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nodded, grateful for how easily he dealt with every bump and hurdle. Your boyfriend immediately took off his underwear, not seeming outwardly uncomfortable in any way. You coyly looked up at the ceiling, breathing out a short puff of air, wishing you could feel the same. You snuck a look at Roger, who, being the gentlemen he was, had adverted his own gaze to the ceiling. His patience caused another smile to catch on your lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s okay Rog, you can look.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You sure sweetheart? Tonight is about making you feel comfortable, and I don’t want to do anything that causes you to feel the opposite.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sure.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Without taking too long to think about it, you unclasped your bra and placed it on the hook with your robe. You didn’t meet his eyes, even as you used him for balance while slipping off your underwear. You were finding that holding his hand at least no longer felt weird- that was a small victory.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You still held onto him as you went to climb over the edge of the bath, but a double tap under your chin made you stop and look up. Roger’s pupils were blown wide in the dimmed light of the room, making you take in a gulp of air.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You are the prettiest little thing I’ve ever laid eyes on. Always will be.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You couldn’t find the words to respond. Instead, you chose to place a chaste kiss on his lips, hoping it held what you were too shy to say.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stepped into the bath, the cosy warmth sending goose bumps all over your body.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You softly giggled at the feeling, realising you still hadn’t let go of your boyfriend’s hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You slipped your body under the water, it was impossible to feel too anxious as the nostalgic smells and comforting water surrounded you. You closed your eyes for a moment, taking it in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roger waited for you to get acclimatised to the water- he watched as your body disappeared under the layers of foam. After seeing you smile at him, in a way that seemed to be a silent reassurance that you were alright, he got in at the other end.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You both spluttered with laughter as you tried to fit your legs round each other’s. The feelings were manageable for now, and you both finally settled quite happily at opposite ends, just making small talk.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The guys asked how you were today, they want to organise a dinner with all of us and our girls- Brian said he knew a nice restaurant.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh yeah? Well that’ll be nice, it feels like ages since I saw them all. Hey, do you remember that time we went out and that pigeon-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Chased Freddie all the way round the car park?” Roger spluttered as he remembered the night.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He was hilarious, screaming at John that the bloody thing was possessed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You both laughed at the memory, then settling into a comfortable silence. Your boyfriend cautiously looked over you, then softly ventured a question.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Love, are you um- ready to maybe get a bit closer?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You knew from the start that you weren’t going to stay in these positions for the whole bath, that hadn’t been the intention of the idea. But as the notion was raised, butterflies began waking up in your stomach.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Al-alright.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How about, you lay back against my chest, yeah? Shall we give that a go?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nodded silently, going to turn around to put your back to Roger as he reminded you:</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re in control of this, if it’s too much, let me know.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nodded once more, the iron grip you had against the sides of the bath didn’t escape his notice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you ready love?” He asked gently.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You felt hands at your waist, slowly guiding you until you felt your back connect with his chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roger could feel the tension running through you, and his eyes ran over your face as he saw your lip held tightly between your teeth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Try and relax on me sweetheart, imagine breathing air into your muscles and try to let go of the tension.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You tried to listen to his words, but the more you tried the more you began to obsess over the feeling of his arms wrapped around you. As the feeling started to overwhelm you, your breathing rate increased just a little bit. Roger instantly noticed, and by some miracle he knew what to do, he unwrapped his arms from around you, and instead chose to lace his fingers through yours at your sides.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Woah hey, I’ve got ya, we’re alright. Take some deep breaths for me, you’re safe sweetheart.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With what felt like more space to breath now he had removed his arms, the heightened experience dropped down to a more bearable level.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You turned your head that was resting against his shoulder to meet his eyes, he could see the glazed-over look that told him you still weren’t quite with him; watching you fumble with the feelings he could only imagine. He placed a small kiss to your lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There’s my girl, being so brave for me, letting me take care of you. Keep taking those deep breaths.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As you came back down from the state of overwhelm, your boyfriend could feel you minutely relax against him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stayed like that for a bit, Roger just talking to you easily about whatever came to mind, as you used the time to let yourself experience the feeling of his body against yours. It took a moment, but it began to feel nicer than it had before. It still wasn’t quite right, but it was another improvement.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You hummed out a breath, letting the vibrations run through your body, giggling to yourself. Roger stopped talking, observing you fondly as you splashed some water with your toes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Amusing yourself?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You could say that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How are you doing?” He placed yet another kiss to your collarbone, pulling back to look at you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m doing okay, much better than before.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you think you’d be alright with me putting my arms back round you? Or is that too much right now? We’ve already made a lot of progress tonight so-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think that’d be okay.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your boyfriend hadn’t expected that response, and he squeezed your hands.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just say the word if you need to take a moment.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Giving you all the time in the world to adjust, you felt his strong arms move to secure round your body.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>To begin with you were tense with anticipation, expecting the feelings to come crashing back at a hundred miles an hour, but they didn’t. It was strange, like when you get up after fainting, or when you try a new food for the first time. But it was good, almost like before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stayed in his arms for a long time, just talking softly to each other. You didn’t need to say that things felt better, Roger could sense that something was different. And the more you stayed in his comforting hold, the more your feeling shifted from aversion to addiction. When he slowly moved his hand over your stomach, you had to hold back a whimper from the feeling. You pressed yourself into him and he got the message, running his large hands up and down your stomach, arms, and thighs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You felt breathless, verging on dizzy. But it wasn’t bad anymore, you almost needed him to be touching you now, and you weren’t sure what had made the change, but you didn’t want him to let go of you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How are you doing sweetheart?” He spoke into the shell of your ear, watching your eyelashes flutter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good.” Your voice came out breathy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah? Are you feeling ready to get out yet?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You hesitated.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll take that as a no.” Roger chuckled from above you and the rumble went through your own chest as you curled around into him, feeling embarrassed. His warmth had become your sanctuary, you didn’t want to let go.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m glad things are feeling a bit better for you lovie.” He spoke quietly, realising that it wasn’t the right moment to tease you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The thing is, I had something planned for us in the bedroom. Hey, don’t look at me like that! It’s nothing <em>sexual</em>. I promise you’ll like it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As Roger let go of you and gently moved you away from him to get out, you felt a loss at the disconnect immediately. But before you could complain, Roger had lifted you up by the waist and wrapped a large towel around you. You were soon hoisted up into a strong pair of arms.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Snuggling into your boyfriends neck, you hummed contently.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As you entered the bedroom, Roger went to put you on the bed, but you held on, hearing him chuckle softly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sweetheart, I’m not going anywhere, my plan was to give you a massage if you’re up for it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You couldn’t help but grin up at him, letting him deposit you on the bed as he ran to grab his robe and another towel for you to lay on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Get comfy, on your tummy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You did as you were asked, making sure you weren’t going to get cold with your towel over your lower half.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This may feel like quite a lot love, so if you need a break just let me know.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You hummed in acknowledgment , slightly sleepy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You felt the bed dip, as he gently straddled your legs, resting his palms on your shoulder blades for a moment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he began, goose bumps prickled all over your body. His hands firmly working your shoulders and upper back in assured circles. Your mind went completely fuzzy with the feelings, which were unlike anything you had felt in a long time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is the pressure alright? Not hurting you am I?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, not at all, ‘s’good. So good.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You couldn’t see Roger, but you knew he was smirking at how blissed out you sounded. But you didn’t care, all you were concerned with were his hands, which had now moved slightly lower down your back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He found some resistance in the muscles there, you groaned from the feeling, caught up in the sensation as Roger pulled away, concerned he had hurt you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you want me to work this spot or leave it be for now? It’s not gonna be too much for you is it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s fine, keep going, please.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright then.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pressed his fingers into the spot that had tension, tightening his grip on you with his legs slightly to keep you still. You breathed out a long breath, soon the feeling was good, and you melted into the touch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There’s my good girl.” He leant down and placed a kiss to the back of your neck as he worked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He continued his massage for a long time, but you didn’t want it to end. When he finally did, releasing you from between his legs, you curled up in a ball.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was rummaging around drawers for a fresh pair of pyjamas for you, finding your favourites easily.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let’s get these on you before you get cold.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roger handed you your bottoms which you slipped on as he did the same, but he was faster at slipping his top on as well, so as you finished, he pulled you into his lap.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Arms up sweetheart.” You did as you were asked, and before Roger slipped the T-shirt over you, he took a moment to run his hands down your sides.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your eyes shut, nearly falling backwards but a strong hand came to your back to hold you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Easy tiger, god, what did I put in that bath-water?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You giggled sleepily as the top was pulled fully over your head, being met by the warm gaze of your boyfriend.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He took you in for a moment, just smiling as his eyes moved over you, before he seemed to come to his senses with raised eyebrows.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right miss, I think it’s time we went to bed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You whined.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not yet, can we watch tv in here for a bit?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roger rolled his eyes, but willingly pulled you against his back, emulating the same positions you had taken to in the bath.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You watch a light sitcom for half an hour, Roger just running his hands lightly over your arms and sides. The hypnotic pattern of it had your head nodding as your eyes struggled to stay open.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your boyfriend noticed, carefully reaching for the remote to turn off the tv.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He slowly began to move you both so you could lie down in his arms.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stirred slightly, half opening your eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Roger?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sshh love, go to sleep now.” “S’wanted to say thank you. For this evening. For everything.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your sleepy mutterings made his heart flip, as he placed a kiss below your ear, pulling you slightly closer to him as you burrowed into his chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re most welcome sweetheart. I love you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Love you too Roggie.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>